


Ada's Choice

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: When Ada is asked to choose between her cream cakes or Hecate; she realises there is only one solution to her dilemma.





	Ada's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a conversation along with finding a recipe on how to make a _[Devil's Cream Cake](https://www.copymethat.com/r/TCUV8yr/devils-cream-cake/)_ somehow turned itself into a flash fic. It has to be one of the most random ideas that I’ve had in a while, but I just couldn’t resist writing it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hecate stood in Ada’s office, watching the woman she loved eyeing up the Devil’s Cream Cake in front of her. She sometimes wondered if there were three people in their relationship.

“Are you going to eat it or stare at it?”

Ada looked up with a small smile, “Hecate, I didn’t hear you arrive.”

“That much I had gathered.” She said taking a seat in her usual armchair across from Ada seeing her gaze had rested back on the cream cake once more.

“One of these days, Ada. I’m going to make you choose; those cream cakes, or me.”

Ada frowned as she looked up at Hecate, then back at her cream cake. “Hecate you know my answer should it ever come down to it.”

“Very well, let’s put it to the test, shall we? If I were to ask you here and now, to either choose that cream cake or me, which would you pick?” Hecate raised an eyebrow, seeing Ada stand up and start to pace the room.

Hecate suddenly felt nervous for her answer when she saw the conflict on Ada’s face at the prospect of making such a decision. 

“Ada, it’s not a difficult question?”

Ada stopped and looked towards Hecate, then to the cake. The decision should have been easy. After all it was just a cake; a perfectly delicious and creamy cake that had her name written all over it.

“I know.” Ada muttered, biting her lip as she took a few tentative steps towards the table, where the cake and Hecate sat each waiting for her to make her choice.

“I’m sorry Hecate. I hope you’ll forgive me.” Ada gave her a look of apology then bent down to pick up the cake. 

Hecate tried to conceal her disappointment, only to let out a squeal of shock when Ada slapped the cake on her face.

“What on earth...”

She reached up to wipe the cream from her eyes, to see Ada laughing in delight, no doubt at the state of her.

“Forgive me, Hecate, but I saw no alternative.” she said noticing some of the cream had landed on the collar of Hecate’s dress.

Hecate’s eyes narrowed as Ada made herself comfortable on her lap and reached up to wipe some of the cream from her cheek.

“I can’t believe…” Hecate muttered still trying to process what had just happened when she saw Ada teasingly lick the cream off her fingers.

“Well, you did ask me to choose, Hecate, so I did.” Ada smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Hecate’s cream covered lips.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Hecate whispered seeing the mischievous glint in Ada’s eyes.

“Who me?" Ada feigned innocence. "Never. Even though I know you were teasing me, you did ask me to choose, and this was the most beneficial solution.”

“Dare I ask, _why_?"

“Because my dear Hecate, I may love my cream cakes, but I love you more. If it ever came down to choosing one of those delicious cakes or you; I wouldn’t hesitate or think twice. It would be _you_ every time.” Ada smiled lovingly at Hecate seeing her blush at her declaration. “Besides, at least this way I know I can enjoy both of you at the same time."

 


End file.
